Restless in White Scales
by Vampiric Dragonrider
Summary: Seto Kaiba: Youngest CEO at 17... High School Student... Cold blooded killer? Seto Kaiba stars in... Restless in White Scales!


**I came up with this idea long ago, while surfing Photobucket for Kaiba pics. Then, I found one. It was a picture of Kaiba with a black suit, with a black cape that had a red underside, and he was hovering over water with his eyes closed. I at first thought he was holding daggers, but, I was wrong. However, in the minutes I thought he did, my mind explained to me, with the snap of a finger and a wink of the eye, why and how he was on the water.**

**But I still have no idea where this will go. Be nice!**

* * *

"The White Dragon has attacked again! This time, the masked man has succeeding in murdering 60-year-old CEO John Monroe. Before, he has attacked high-up men, but he has never actually killed them before authorities arrive. As always, however, The White Dragon has escaped back into the shadows. Who is this masked man? This is Sora Watts, live at the scene. Back to you, Kent." Mokuba clicked off the TV.

"Big brother," Mokuba said, "When are you going to stop this!? You've gone too far!" Mokuba looked worriedly at Seto Kaiba. Seto fingered the mask with half-dead eyes. The mask was pure white, with eye's that were clear, sapphire blue. It covered the nose with a sharp point. It was a dragon mask, the mask of the White Dragon.

"I didn't mean to kill him…" Seto mumbled. Mokuba's eyes were still hard. Mokuba stood up and crossed the room to his brother.

"Big brother, you have to stop this!" Seto glanced up at Mokuba, glaring, before returning his gaze to the mask that has struck fear in many people.

"It's my duty to make them realize what poor jobs they're doing!"

"SETO!" Mokuba suddenly shouted, causing Seto's head to jerk up. Mokuba never called him that! "WHY CAN'T YOU SEE WHAT A POOR JOB _YOU_ ARE DOING!?" At that, Mokuba ran from the room, tears streaming from his eyes. Seto bowed his head at his little brother's words. What _was_ he doing?

* * *

**At School**

"Hey, Yug'," Joey chatted to his best, shortest, friend that morning, "did'ja see the news this morning? The White Dragon actually killed someone last night!"

"Yeah, that's new," Yugi replied. "He's never done it before. But you know, I get the feeling I've seen him somewhere…" Just at that moment, the teacher walked in, and class started.

A while later, the teacher asked a question. "Kaiba, can you answer please? Kaiba?" Everyone turned their heads to the person who usually answered off the bat. Surprisingly, the said person was asleep on his desk. The teacher stalked over to Seto. There, he slapped a meter stick on his desk. Seto jerked up.

"E equals MC squared!" he cried.

"Correct," the teacher growled, while the class burst out laughing. He answers correctly even in his sleep! Seto let himself sink down in his seat. "That concludes class today. Enjoy your lunch," the teacher announced, stalking out of the classroom.

Seto stood up, and was just about to leave also when he was surrounded by Tristan, Yugi, Joey, and Tea. "Move," Seto ordered. Tea crossed her arms.

"I'm sure you have a reason for sleeping in class," she scolded.

"You're never like this," Yugi pointed out.

"Look, I had some business to do last night, and it kept me up," Seto replied coldly.

"Now usually, we'd believe that," Joey said, "but this time, I don't think that's true."

"Something's fishy, Kaiba," Tristan accused, "and fish attract curious cats."

"And you know what happens to those cats?" Seto retorted. "They die." He pushed past Yugi, knocking him into Joey, and walked out of the classroom.

"What's wrong with him?" Yugi asked, worried.

"I don't know, Yugi…" Joey sighed.

"Hey, you know," the group overheard from a small cluster of girls, "once you kill a person, they say that you become that much colder, and you can't go back!"

"I used to think the White Dragon was sooooo cool," said a girl. "Now, I don't know. Killing someone… how ruthless!"

"He's ruined forever!" another girl whined.

"Once you kill a person…" Tea mused. She snapped her fingers. "I've got it!"

"What?" Yugi wondered anxiously. "What is it?"

"I think," she said, lowering her voice to a mere whisper. "I think, that maybe, just maybe, Kaiba is the White Dragon."

"What!?" Joey exclaimed, a little too loudly, before whispering, "But what about the magic powers the White Dragon appears to have?"

"I'm not sure how to explain this simply," Yugi started, "but it might be because of something in a past life."

"Or, he's one of those freaks of nature who get 'magical powers,'" Tristan put in.

"Or not his past life, but his own past," Tea suggested. "Let's follow Kaiba for a while."

"It's going to be difficult without being detected, but I agree with Tea," Yugi said. "Are we all in?"

"Of course!" Joey confirmed. "Let's move out!"

* * *

**There, I hope you enjoy it. Review please, so I don't lose heart! I don't really feel like losing heart…**


End file.
